


A little S'itch

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Lilo and Stitch References, Little Space, M/M, Shua is also a little, Who am I, for now, literally no angst, not seventeen- but stream back door by stray kids, the rest are caregivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Nonie is a litte too!
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	A little S'itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OsamuSa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/gifts).



> Thank you for requesting! I love little space, let me know what nickname Vernon should have, since Shua is princess. Requested by: OsamuSa 
> 
> (It was really good, please do this with vernon as well, he loves stitch so that could be a good ploy.)
> 
> I really hope you like it, even if there isn't any angst. Much love <3

Saturday is the best day of the week, at least for Seventeen right now. They have a free day, which means that both Shua and Nonie get to regress. Now, Shua is a constant regressor, but Vernon only regresses if he's stressed. 

Vernon has been stressed all week, from writing to dancing to talk shows. He hasn't wanted to regress because he knows that if he regresses during the week, he'll never come back up. The floaty and free feeling is too tempting and amazing to say no to once you've felt it. 

But on the weekends, he loves regressing. His mommy takes care of him and sometimes his daddy. He gets to play with Shua and his hyungies, but his absolute favorite part of regressing is getting to play with Stitch. He has this Stitch plushie that he adores more than his mommy and his daddy, but don't tell them he said that.

So, at 9 am on Saturday morning, Nonie waddles out of his room, Stitch in hand. He looks around and when he spots his mommy, he squeals and runs towards Jeonghan. 

Said man turns around a bright smile on his face and opens his arms, gracefully picking up the little and hugging him tight.

"Mommy! Nonie wittle 'nd play wif S'itch t'ay." Vernon said, showing Jeonghan his most prized possession. When Vernon regresses, he can go down to age 3 or 4. He likes to be small small and everyone is perfectly okay with that. Jeonghan gives his baby an eskimo kiss and answers just as enthusiastic.

"Yeah? Well, how about we go get changed into something comfy and then you can play with Mommy and Hyungies and Shua and Stitch all day, okay?" Jeonghan asks, already leading the little to his room when Vernon nods and buries his face in his mommy's neck. 

Jeonghan puts his baby in a Stitch onesie and takes him to the kitchen. Vernon is a very well-behaved little, he doesn't like to get in trouble and he's really compliant, feeding him, dressing him, playing with him, all of it is easy. He's so sweet and just loves everyone, the only problem is getting him out of little space. It's difficult because so much can stress Vernon out, and he doesn't deserve it.

But, in little space, he is the most carefree baby boy and everyone loves him. Setting the boy down on the counter, Jeonghan goes to make him some breakfast. Fruits and waffles are Vernon's favorite, so of course that's what he has. Strawberries and bananas, he loves them so it's really easy to feed him. Of course, his mommy helps him so he doesn't spill, but a couple bites in almost all of the other members walk in. And when they spot Nonie on Jeonghan's lap, it's more than chaotic. There are screams and Vernon smiles so wide, it's all of the people he loves! His hyungies are here and he can't wait to play with them. He is picked up and passed around for hugs and kisses, and when he is finally sat back down, the bustling around the kitchen feels so familiar and so much like home that Vernon is more content than ever.

Only a couple minutes later do his daddy and Shua walk in, Shua looks tired but perks up as soon as he sees Vernon. They both run and hug each other and the rest of the group coos. 

During the rest of breakfast, Vernon and Shua talk about their stuffies and what they are going to do today. Once done, it's go time. Their first game is obvious, Stuffies!

Both Vernon and Shua come up with scenarios for the stuffies, from marriage to sleepovers. They play this game for hours, until lunch time. They get nuggets for lunch and who doesn't love nuggets?? They finish their lunch without problems and ask their hyungies if they can play hide n' seek, which of course the answer is yes because who the hell is going to say no to them? 

Joshua is it first, and finds Nonie almost instantly, then they go and look for their hyungies and when they find each one, they are attacked with hugs and kisses and cuddles until the very last person is found and they all collapse in a huge fit of giggles. 

Dinner rolls around and the boys have some rice and chicken. It should be said that whenever Shua and Nonie are in little space together, they do EVERYTHING together. And everything has to be the same for them, they're super close and love each other to death and don't like being separated. But, if they aren't separated then everything is fine and no one has to worry about anything. 

After dinner, everyone decides that they are going to watch a movie. Of course, the littles pick and they come to the conclusion that watching Lilo and Stitch for the millionth time was a great idea.

Honestly, every single one of the men in Seventeen could, in fact, recite every line from the movie. But they were okay with that, as long as their babies were happy. 

The movie ended around 8:30, and both boys were sleeping. Shua with Seungcheol and Nonie with Jeonghan, though they were still holding hands. They placed the boys in their respective beds and kissed them goodnight. Today was a really successful day, and it was so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed or weird, i don't know what's going on. I have three more requests after this, but then I should be good. I also write for Ateez, Stray Kids, NCT, Monsta X, and BTS. Don't be shy, put some more (I literally hate myself for that). Much love <3


End file.
